


Human Touch

by Laurincia



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Joytoy V, M/M, mild hair pulling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurincia/pseuds/Laurincia
Summary: He walks to the front door and opens it slightly. “Who the fuck are you?” Johnny asks. He holds up the towel with his free hand.The kid raises an eyebrow and squirms under Johnny’s gaze. “Umm... you hired me?” He asks.“I didn’t hire shit.”
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Male V
Comments: 5
Kudos: 112





	Human Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this is trash but ive had this bitch sitting in my folder for a month and I just wanted it over with 
> 
> Also this was finished and posted at 1 am so if there are any mistakes just know that I pretty much didn’t edit anything

“Johnny!” Kerry calls out. “Where you goin’?” He takes off his headband and wraps it around his wrist. 

“Clockin’ out early. Just heading back to the hotel,” Johnny mutters. He takes his pack of cigarettes from his jacket pocket and puts a stick between his lips. 

Kerry looks at him with a raised eyebrow. “Alright then, take it easy. Try and relax a bit.” 

Johnny nods and turns for the exit, needing fresh air after breathing in the musty and stale bar air for hours. He pushes open the back door and takes a deep breath before lighting the cigarette. He leans against the black brick walls and looks up a the sky, hazy and dull from light pollution. Steel and concrete towers surrounded him, towering overhead, almost mocking. 

He finishes the cigarette in record time, tosses the filter into the street, pushes himself off the wall and heads to their hotel down the block. He pulls open the hotel doors towards the elevators, slipping in just before the doors closed and punches in the tenth floor. 

The elevator slows to a stop, and Johnny steps out. He rounds a corner and walks down the hall until he reaches his room. He pushes open the door and takes a deep breath, combing a hand through his hair. He shrugs off his jacket and throws it onto one of the old, weathered chairs and strips down to take a shower. 

A loud knock on the door brought Johnny out of his daydream, unaware of just how long he had been standing in the shower. There’s another knock, and Johnny groans, yelling at the bastard to wait a moment. He grabs a towel off the hangers and wraps it around his waist. 

He walks to the front door and opens it slightly. “Who the fuck are you?” Johnny asks. He holds up the towel with his free hand. 

The kid raises an eyebrow and squirms under Johnny’s gaze. “Umm... you hired me?” He asks. 

“I didn’t hire shit.” 

“So your name’s not Johnny then?” 

Johnny narrows his eyes and eyes him up and down. “Who called you?” 

The kid pulls his phone from his back pocket and shows Johnny his call history. Johnny took one glance at the phone number and shakes his head. “God damn it, Kerry,” Johnny mutters to himself. 

The joyboy stands awkwardly in the hallway. “D - do you want me to leave?” 

Johnny turns his attention back to him. “Kerry already pay you?” He asks after a few seconds.

A nod. 

Johnny falls silent again, pondering. He taps his fingers against the door and stares at the joyboy, who was doing everything he could to avoid Johnny’s gaze. Johnny had to admit, he looked nice in his crop top and ripped jeans that hugged his ass.

Johnny sighs, giving in. “Fine,” he says, opening the door for the joyboy. “You got a name?” 

“Just call me V,” he says.

Johnny hums in response. V definitely had a pretty face. Of course, Johnny had no way of knowing if that pretty face was just an implant. He could never tell, but it wouldn’t hurt to ask. “So, _V_.” Johnny sits down on his bed and looks up at the joyboy, eyeing him up and down. “Got any chrome on you?”

V chuckles nervously. “Don’t gotta lotta scratch as is. Definitely not enough to get any implants. Is that a problem?” 

Johnny shakes his head. “Not at all.” 

“New cybernetics are coming out every month, and people are rushing to get them installed,” V says. He climbs on top of the bed and settles down behind Johnny, expertly massaging his shoulders. 

Johnny sighs and relaxes, not realizing how tense he was before. “And with every new cybernetic, they lose a part of their humanity,” he finishes V’s thought. 

“They forget what it feels like to be with another human.” 

“And you’re the one to provide them the human touch?” Johnny asks. 

V laughs, soft and pure but tainted with the horrors of the city. “Well, I’ve been told I’m a good fuck.” 

“Then enlighten me.” 

V gives Johnny a sly grin and wraps his arms around the rockstar’s torso, guiding him onto the bed. His hands trail down to Johnny’s towel, lingering for a moment. He looks at Johnny, who nods, and V palms Johnny’s cock through the towel, watching as Johnny closes his eyes, as his lips part ever so slightly, and he sighs with content. 

Johnny’s eyes open again when V straddles Johnny’s hips. He unties the towel around Johnny’s waist and strokes the rocker’s half-hard cock. 

“Take off those damn pants,” Johnny commands. 

V chuckles and removes himself off Johnny’s hips, taking off those stupidly tight jeans before returning onto Johnny’s lap, naked, save for his crop top. 

V starts grinding against Johnny’s cock, hands placed firmly on Johnny’s chest. 

Johnny reaches up to touch V, and the joyboy gasps softly when the cool metal of Johnny’s cybernetic arm runs up his thigh, stopping right above his hip.

Sighing in content, V reaches around, gives Johnny’s cock a few strokes and lines himself up. Johnny gives him a look, and V just smiles gently. “Don’t worry, I came prepared.” He threw in a wink and slowly sank down. “Didn’t wanna miss this.” 

Johnny holds his breath, mind swimming, watching V’s half-lidded eyes flutter closed, how his breathing quickens and how his thighs twitch. “Take it you know me then? Or know of me.” Johnny asks once V settled.

V chuckles, running his hands down Johnny’s chest as the rocker sits up. “And if I say yes?”

Johnny plants a hand on the small of V’s back and tips him over, taking in V’s soft moans and hushed breaths with every movement. He gives a tentative thrust, watching as V’s mouth falls open in an O shape. “Then I’ll ask if you’ve fantasized about me,” Johnny says. He places his hand on V’s neck, feeling the joyboy’s pulse quicken. 

“And if I say I have?” V asks with a smug grin. 

Johnny chuckles and leans forward, his lips lightly brush against the shell of V’s ear. “Then I’ll ask if it’s like you imagine?” He emphasizes each word with a sharp thrust. 

V tangles his hands in the sheets and groans loudly. “Fantasies never compare to the real thing,” he says, voice trembling. 

Johnny hums, low and pondering, dangerous. “Wanna make you scream, make you hard every time you think about me or hear my songs, make you beg for my cock to fill you up.” Johnny slows his movements, trailing his cybernetic arm up V’s thigh to his hip. “How about that?” 

In his chest, Johnny’s heart pounds when V whimpers underneath him, breathing heavily and trembling slightly. V reaches up, running his fingers through Johnny’s hair. He grabs a handful and tugs, chuckling when Johnny lets out a low groan, and his rhythm falters. “Promise?” 

Johnny drags his hand up V’s torso, feels his chest rise, and falls with every breath. He traces his fingers over V’s collarbone and up to his jugular, lingering for a couple seconds before wrapping his hand around V’s neck, applying just enough pressure so he can feel it. He watches as V’s eyes widen ever so slightly, listens as quiet moans slip past his lips with every thrust. 

V gets louder, more desperate. His hands instinctively go to Johnny’s arm when his grip tightens ever so slightly. He looks into V’s eyes, half lidded and glossed over, and then back to those soft pink lips that he wants to bite and bruise and he leans back down, taking V into an aggressive, lust filled kiss, sucking and gnawing on V’s lips like a rabid animal as a pressure builds up in his gut. V pulls away from the kiss and wraps his arms and legs around Johnny, pulling him closer. He comes with a shout, digging his nails into Johnny’s shoulders 

Johnny’s pace falters and his breathing gets heavier, grunting and groaning every so often as V tightens around Johnny, shaking and over sensitive. Johnny snakes an arm around V’s back, reaching up to tug lightly on his hair as he drives himself deeper into V, rutting and spilling his load into him. 

Johnny pulls out and pushes his hair out of his face. “Guess you were a pretty good fuck,” he mutters, walking over to the table. On the opposite side of the room. He grabs a cigarette a lights it, taking a long, slow drag. 

V sits up on the bed, still flushed. He gives a quiet chuckle. “Guess so.” 

Johnny quickly finishes his cigarette, snuffing it out on the ashtray and heads back to the bed, pushing aside the now filthy towel. He yawns and lies down. “Stay if you want,” he says. V hums and gets off the bed. A minute later, Johnny hears the shower running. 

When Johnny wakes up, V’s gone. 

**Author's Note:**

> So uhhhh this might be my last Silverhand fic because I’m just too deep into simping for Bryce now kjadnbgkjm :)  
> Sequel baiting again oop (but yes there will be a part 3 but no V idk yet) 
> 
> Yeehaw I have a [server](https://discord.gg/Yjc2cuSZ5y)
> 
> My tumblr is @second-conflict


End file.
